Batman: All is Lost
Biography On his world, Batman used to be the hero of Gotham City who fought crime with his Robins. However, the city took its toll on the Bat and Lex Luthor claimed the lives of all his sidekicks, forcing Bruce to seek more extreme ways to prevent the crimes he felt he wasn't fast enough to stop. Batman set his sights on his world's Superman, determining that he could use the Kryptonian Radiation better than the Supes himself could. Batman took out all of the Clark's Rogues and confiscated their weapons to use against Superman in a fight for his powers. After Bruce bested Clark. Batman tied Superman on to his Batmobile via Kryptonite chains, Batman drove the two of them into his recreated blast caused by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. He was transported along with many previously theoretical particles outside. They were then merged in to one person, but because of their unwillingness, Bruce's mind took control of Clark's body (later described as an example of "Darwinism", with Bruce's superior mind controlling Clark's superior body), while Clark's mind was suppressed, causing Bruce to feel schizophrenic absorbing Superman and his powers. When Batman returned from the Blast, he donned a new costume and became "Batman S" and began murdering members of his own rogues gallery in Gotham. Diana ask what happened to Clark, Batman says he went off in space to go bathe information the sun again, he then tells her of how he gain superpowers through a lie that Made a device to give them to him. Green Lantern tries to comfort Batman, assuring him that it's not Lex fault for the Robin's death. But Batman cannot be consoled. He asks Green Lantern to hold one of the Robin's body and flies off, soon to be intercepted by The Flash, who counsels him not to go see Lex but who, unfortunately, cannot stop the Dark Knight. Wonder Woman's interrogation of Lex continues. Lex is speculating on what effect losing "it all" will have on Batman just as Batman himself smashes through the wall. He shoves aside Wonder Woman and grabs Lex before impaling him in the chest with his entire arm. Lex dies with a Kryptonite in his mouth while Wonder Woman looks on in horror. Harley Quinn, after having been taken captive by the authorities, is using her handcuffs to strangle her police escort in the back seat of a patrol car. The cop's partner tries to intervene, but Harley shoots him - she's mourning the loss of Joker but isn't about to just give up. She drives to a safe house and, just as she's changed into her costume, Green Arrow has arrived. Harley throws a Joker bomb that catches Arrow off guard and prepares to execute him with a handgun, but Green Arrow manages to shoot an arrow into the gun barrel, causing the gun to backfire. Harley is so impressed she insists Arrow repeat the performance. Arrow quickly captures her with a trick net arrow. Green Arrow drags Harley into his vehicle. Harley then asks whether she's being taken to Superman. From what she's heard, Batman will almost certainly kill her if given the chance. Arrow says he believes killing is sometimes necessary, but doesn't believe in "executions." Harley annoys Arrow throughout the ride, prompting him to trick her into unconsciousness by giving her a trick arrow that releases knock-out gas in her face. When Harley comes to, she's handcuffed to a pole at the Arrowcave, which is lead-lined so Superman can't see in. Harley reminisces about the Joker who used to knock her out and handcuff her "Every Thursday," and goes on to mock the name of Green Arrow's hideout, suggesting he call it 'The Quiver' instead. Green Arrow begrudgingly admits that it's a better name. As Green Arrow prepares to leave, he tells her not to bother using a fake hand to escape, that nowhere is safer. She says she doesn't have a fake hand: that was always the Joker's gag. She asks whether Arrow has ever loved someone he knew was wrong for him. He says he has. Arrow turning again to leave, Harley asks a favor - that Arrow give her a "little maniacal laugh." He emphatically refuses but, turning back in pity to look at her, he sees she's done something with her face and erupts into raucous laughter at the sight of her in a fake mustache. Unshaven and with Lex's blood still on his arm, Batman sits in the Batcave as countless news reports and television stations playback details of the nuclear bomb that was detonated in Metropolis, along with a clip of Lois Lane being questioned over Batman's involvement in Lex's death. When a news reporter mentions Bialya's communications blackout, to prevent information and news from leaving the country, Batmam orders all of the televisions off as he flies out of the Batcave. In the city of Gared, Bialya, a shell is about to hit a small child before Batman shields the child. He helps the child out, who tries to thank him in Arabic even though Batman does understand. He takes the child back to his mother, who thanks him both in English and Arabic, as do many other people who see him. Batman apologizes for not having been there earlier, and says "I'll stop this." Batman flies to the capital building of Bialya, walks through a wave of bullets and guards who attempt to physically restrain him, grabs the President and flies out of the building, saying he "wants to show him something." Category:Ijordan04 Category:Series